


Caught By Charlie

by Forester98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forester98/pseuds/Forester98
Summary: Hermione couldn't help but love the dragon keeper. As Hermione fantasises about being taken by Charlie he walks in and naughty fun ensues.





	

She felt so guilty, she shouldn't be doing this but she needed release. She had an hour till Charlie finished work so he wouldn't randomly turn up. It was the first period of time she could guarantee being alone. The lighting was dim and her clothes lay in a pile by the bed. Soft music emanated and she moaned. Her hands teasing her nipples to hard peaks. She'd needed this for so long. Every night for the past two weeks she'd dreamt of Charlie. Hermione loved watching him work and that's the image she conjured in her mind now. Watching Charlie's muscles bulge beneath his top as he worked with the younger dragons. Claws ripped his shirt exposing the dragon tattoo and her hands moved down to tease her pussy. 

'Oh...uh'

Her mind trailed off as she thought of the day they had watched the dragons mating. It had been so beautiful and fierce and when he'd looked at her she saw the lust in his eyes. She imagined him asking her back to his tent to re-enact what they'd just watched. His mouth on hers as he pushed her towards the bed. Their clothes gone as he pushed her on the bed. 

She sunk fingers into her pussy imagining it to be his fingers. God she needed him. Hermione picked up the pace thrusting her fingers in and out. 

'Charlie'

The name was a loud moan. She couldn't help it. Her fingers kept working and more moans spilled forth. She became closer. She could feel her climax. In her mind Charlie slipped his cock into her, a couple of imaginary thrusts and Hermione came screaming. 

'Oh ..uh... CHARLIE'

'Yes' 

Charlie stood in the doorway, eyes wide with confusion and lust. He'd arrived five minutes ago and hadn't been able to tear his gaze from the girl he loved masturbating on the bed. He watched as her eyes moved to lock with his. 

'Charlie, God I'm so sorry I can explain.'

Hermione moved to sit up her hands going to cover her body until she could pull a blanket over herself. She stood up moving over to Charlie. 

'How long have you been there ?'

Her voice held a tinge of worry and fear. Charlie made his decision there, he wanted this woman. 

'Long enough to watch you climax shouting my name'

She blushed oblivious to Charlie's gaze. He stepped forward. 

'I'm sorry Charlie. Oh god I just...'

His lips met hers and she moaned. Charlie pulled away and she whimpered. His hand reached out to hold the top of the blanket in place. 

'Get back on that bed and I will give you a reason to scream my name.'

He pulled down the blanket and groaned as Hermione turned running back to her bed. Her ass looked gorgeous and he couldn't wait to have it in his hands. Charlie's mind raced as his hands ripped off his shirt. Hermione's eyes went directly to his tattoo and he could see by the lust in her eyes she loved it. Heat blazed from the tattoo and Charlie was surprised, it must like her. Charlie finished stripping before joining her on the bed. He loved how responsive she was to his touch as she moaned and whimpered as his hands roamed her body. 

'Charlie wait.'

His hands stilled and he saw the fear in her eyes. Charlie reached out bringing her closer to him. 

'What's wrong Mione did I hurt you ?'

'I'm a virgin'

Charlie completely froze and Hermione's eyes welled with tears. 

'I understand if you don't want me'

'Hermione look at me.'

Her eyes moved up to him and he hated seeing the watery glaze in her eyes. How could she think he wouldn't want her? Just because she was a virgin, if anything it made him want her more. 

'Lie back I'll try and be gentle.'

Hermione lay back and Charlie got to work making her happy. He sunk a finger into her heat and smirked at the moan she rewarded him with. He picked up the pace as she traced his body. She put her hand over his and he pulled it out of her. 

'What's ...'

'Can I explore?'

Charlie lay back and was quite content to allow Hermione to play with him. He loved that he was the first man she'd seen like this. He groaned as Hermione moved to straddle him leaning down to kiss his chest and the small dragon tattoo. She laughed as it blew fire and her fingers twisted and twirled playing with it. His cock was rock solid now and he ground his hips up into her groin. 

'Charlie.'

It was a gasp from her lips. 

'I can't hold on much longer Mione.'

Charlie gently rolled Hermione beneath him before slowly slipping into her. 

'Aah'

He stilled hearing her cry of pain. He stayed in her not moving for what seemed like forever before her hips bucked up into his. His thrusts filled her and she was moaning beneath him. She started meeting his thrusts and he moaned. 

'Charlie I'm close'

Charlie picked up the pace knowing he wouldn't last much longer inside her. She was clenched around him and a few more thrusts later he groaned he was so close. 

'Cum for me Mione'

His words sent her over the edge and she came around him shouting his name. Her walls clenched him and soon she felt him fill her with his own orgasm. He groaned out her name as he collapsed next to her. She cuddled up into his arms and he pulled her in closer. 

'Charlie I think I feel more than lust for you. I think I really like you and I have for a while.'

Charlie was shocked. 

'I like you too Mione. I think I might sleep here tonight if you don't mind?'

'I don't mind'

Charlie pulled them under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione sighed as his strong arms drew her in. She'd dreamed of being held by her strong man for so long. Her eyes shut and she drifted away. 

'Sweet dreams Mione'


End file.
